User blog:German Otaku Person/18 Hetalia Questions...Because I Was Bored
Number your favorite Hetalia characters in no particular order, from 1 to 10. 1. Romano 2. Japan 3. Switzerland 4. Latvia 5. Hungary 6. Norway 7. Liechtenstein 8. Denmark 9. Belarus 10. Prussia Lithuania would be on here, but I recently learned something that makes me absolutely hate him and I kind of want to destroy the actual country as well. 1. It's time for school and you're just about ready to go. Just then, someone knocks on your door so that you two can walk to the bus stop together. It's #5! How do you greet each other this fine morning? Hungary: Helló, Elizabeth. Me: Guten tag. *pulls out some yaoi manga to read with her* 2. Once you get to the bus stop you are tackled from behind in a tight glomp by #8. Is this a glomp that you shall return or no? No. Of course not. I promptly punch him in the face and hit him with a vodka bottle. I couldn't breathe. 3. Finally, the freaking bus is here. Once you step on though, #2 drags you into the seat next to them so that #9 doesn't sit next to them. Do you have any idea what's going on up with those two? Well. He could have done that because Belarus is a creeper stalker. That would make sense. 4. The bus ride to school was… "interesting" but you're glad to finally be at school. Now look, #3 is by you're locker waiting for you! You have to get your books for class, so is this good or bad? Not really either one. Well. Probably bad. Because in real life, as much as I hate to say it, Switzerland's and my personalities would clash. A lot. 5. With your books in hand, you make your way over to your usual meeting place to see your friends before class. #1, #4 and #10 are already waiting for you. Is this an interesting table? Romano would be swearing at me for spamming him a night or two ago, I would force Latvia into it to defend me, and Prussia...well....he'd just be laughing at how clunky most of my retorts sounded. 6. Bell rang, friend-time is over! It's time for first period, which you have with #3. Hooray? No. NOT HOORAY. Because with my luck, I'll get paired up with him for some class assignment. My luck is awful. So, I'd probably be bruised up by the end of class. 7. #6 and you have been paired up for some kind of science project. You have to take both of your features and put them together to create a pretend-baby. What does this beautiful creature look like? Hahahahaha. I'm probably the worst person anyone could get paired up with. Norway's gonna have to do the whole project himself. 8. LUNCH TIME!…. Um…#1 just gave you some home made sweets that they made in culinary. They're blushing an awful lot. Eat gladly, force a smile and take them, or awkwardly shuffle away from this scene? Um...none. I shove it back into his face, take his computer, and stuff him in a garbage can. It isn't Valentine's Day just yet, so I don't accept candy from blushing boys. Amen. 9. It's about time for a potty break isn't it? It's not good for you to hold it in all day, you know. So you're walking to the bathroom when you see #4 and #7 "viciously" making out. Awww.... :3 Aren't heterosexual relationships so cuuuuute?! I love LatLiecht sooooooooooooo much. (To me, it's pretty much what yaoi would be to a straight girl...yeah...) 10. So yeah, like, school is almost over but before you can get to seventh period, you see #10 crying. You go and ask what happened to them and they say that they failed their last period test. How are you going to make them feel better? Heh....the thing is, Prussia wouldn't CARE if he failed. It wouldn't bother him. 11. School's over! Oh hey, #2 is selling cupcakes for some random club fundraiser. You have a few bucks in your pocket, want to go buy some? Uh...noooo. Screw Japan's stupid cupcakes. I can make my own cupcakes. They'd be a lot better anyway. 12. After that, you got on your bus, you rode the bus home, and got off… Is #7 following you? No. Liechtenstein is not a stalker. ...I don't think... 13. After you get home, #9 calls so that you two can do homework together. Accept request? Yes, actually. We get along quite well. We think the same when it comes to revenge and fixing problems, and we like a lot of the same things. She'd never worry about me making any moves on Russia if we became close friends. So yeaaaaah. 14. After doing some group homework, #5 calls you to share some super juicy gossip about #1 and #10. What is it? Hungary: Elizabeeeeeeeth! You will NEVER BELIEVE THIS, but I think Romano and Prussia like each other! Me: Oh, what makes you say that? Hungary: They were getting all intimate behind the school and stuff!! Me: Please tell me you took pictures. Hungary: Of course I did! 15. It's late now, and #8 wont stop messaging you. Denmark: Hej, dude! Me: It's late. Go to bed. Denmark: Guess what! Me: It's late and you need to leave me alone? Denmark: No! Guess again! And then I put Denmark on my blacklist. 16. Bed time has come and you are all snuggly under your covers. You hear taps at your window, you pull up the shades and see #6 outside your window with a boom box over their head with the music blasting some romantically cheesy song. Aww, their confessing their love for you! How do you react? I open the window and say, "Norway, go the f away. Now. If you were a girl, and I wasn't already in love with someone, I might return your affection. If you really loved me, you would know that. 17. After the confession of love you step away from the window too go back to bed. You suddenly hear rustling coming from your closet… You slowly creep over to open it and you see… #4 trying on one of your shirts… ASDFGHJKL he's cute when he's not being really creepy like that. I promptly force him out of his clothes and throw him out the window. 18. After dealing with the person in your closet, you finally go to bed. You are exhausted and cant wait to go to bed. Then your phone rings. WILL YOU EVER GET TOO SLEEP? You begrudgingly answer it and it turns out to be #2 bitching about something. Ugh, it's so late… How do you react? "You know I love you so much and all, and I'd totes date you if you were female and I didn't have a girlfried, but seriously...IT'S 3 IN THE FREAKING MORNING. GO TO SLEEP!" And then I hang up. Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts